


Never Say Never, My Dear

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should always think before one speaks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snarry100 prompt challenge: 337 Never Say Never

  
Furious eyes narrowed into unforgiving slits.  
  
"No! Absolutely not!"  
  
Soft, full lips transformed into an evil smrk in the face of his lover's temper tantrum.  
  
"Under no circumstances, do you hear, under  _no circumstances_! None!"  
  
Harry, deftly imitating his lover's trademark expression, quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"Never, Potter.

  
"Never?" Harry purred in Snape's ear.  
  
Snape sighed in resignation.

~oO0Oo~

Snape glared at the guests giggles and whispers as he and Harry crossed the packed ballroom, star-covered lilac robes fluttering menacingly behind him.  
  
"Lovely costumes," said Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle.  
  
Harry, dressed in severe black robes, smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Why,  _thank you."_


End file.
